O Verdadeiro Reencontro
by Mari May
Summary: Como aquele reencontro no esconderijo de Orochimaru poderia ter sido para Sasuke e Sakura? E se eles ficassem a sós? O que poderia acontecer? - SasuSaku


Assim que finalmente conseguiram entrar no esconderijo de Orochimaru, Yamato aconselhou o grupo a se dividir em duplas: ele e Naruto; Sai e Sakura.

Quando já haviam se distanciado o suficiente, Sai conta a Sakura:

- Eu tenho um método eficaz para achar o Sasuke rapidamente.

- Uh?! Você está falando sério??? Então por que não disse logo???

- Porque, na verdade, eu tinha uma outra missão, mas... Acabei de desistir dela. Vamos logo, antes que eu mude de idéia.

"Outra missão?", Sakura pensou consigo mesma. "Ainda não confio plenamente no Sai... Mas não custa nada ver se esse tal método existe mesmo e se realmente vai funcionar..."

Sai pára de andar e começa a desenhar. Sakura observa-o. Sai faz um gesto e os desenhos ganham vida.

- Argh! Pra quê desenhou um bando de ratos??? Que nojo!!!

- Shhh... Deixa eu me concentrar!

Sakura observa-o novamente. Sai está de olhos fechados. Parece estar esperando alguma resposta.

De repente, ele abre os olhos.

- Por aqui! – ele vai depressa por um dos corredores, e Sakura, sem entender nada, corre atrás dele.

Os dois vêem um dos ratos que Sai havia desenhado saindo debaixo de uma das portas daquele corredor. Sakura conseguiu entender qual era o plano do desenhista.

- Quer dizer que, por trás daquela porta...

- ...exatamente. – Sai respondeu. – Vamos com cuidado.

Ambos pararam em frente ao lugar onde supostamente... _Ele_ estava. Sasuke Uchiha. O rapaz que abandonou Konoha por causa de um desejo de vingança. Sakura o amava, e Naruto o considerava como irmão.

Agora, após quase três anos, lá estava Sakura prestes a reencontrá-lo. Hesitante, levou a mão à maçaneta. Porém, antes que pudesse tocá-la, Sai disse, alarmado:

- Essa não! Tem algum inimigo se aproximando! Rápido, se esconda aí dentro!

- Mas...!

- Desculpa ter que abandoná-la desse jeito, mas assim é menos perigoso para você... Esses capangas do Orochimaru com certeza vão querer nos eliminar, mas o que Sasuke poderá fazer é uma incógnita. É o que você irá descobrir se entrar aí. Ou prefere vir comigo?

- E-eu... N-não sei...

- Droga, não tem mais tempo! Não dá mais pra pensar! Vai, se esconda!

Sai abre a porta e empurra Sakura levemente.

- Sai, esp...! – antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a porta foi fechada. Sakura estava na mais completa escuridão. Exceto por uma vela acesa na cabeceira de uma cama. Só então Sakura assimilou quem estava na cama.

O medo de agora há pouco a fez esquecer como, quando e por quê estava ali. Ela não sabia se sentia mais medo ou emoção. Talvez uma mistura dos dois. O fato é que suas pernas estavam trêmulas, e ela mal conseguia se manter em pé.

O choque de ver Sasuke deitado, dormindo tão serenamente, e de costas para ela... Não era assim, tão tranqüilamente, que ela esperava encontrá-lo.

O que ele faria quando acordasse? Cada segundo ali era agonizante.

De repente, aquela voz que não ouvia há tanto tempo volta a soar em seus ouvidos:

- Não te ensinaram a bater antes de entrar... Sakura? – na mesma posição em que estava, assim ele continuou. Sequer olhou para trás.

Ela estremeceu. Sentiu as batidas descompassadas de seu coração. Já não tinha mais forças para permanecer de pé. Porém, fazia um esforço para manter-se firme, mesmo sabendo que a qualquer momento poderia cair.

- Pare de tremer. Aqui é tão silencioso que consigo ouvir o ranger de seus dentes.

Sakura ficava cada vez mais impressionada com a precisão de Sasuke para deduzir a seu respeito. Ele conseguiu distinguir quem estava ali apenas pela sua presença, sem nem precisar olhar para Sakura; agora, percebeu o quanto ela estava atemorizada, mesmo ela não tendo dito uma palavra.

Quando Sakura menos espera, Sasuke revira na cama, de olhos fechados, e senta-se. Subitamente, mira Sakura com o olhar.

A ninja paralisou de susto. Aquilo foi tão inesperado que ela não conseguiu mais se firmar e permitiu-se cair. Porém, tão velozmente que seus olhos não conseguiram acompanhar, Sasuke postou-se ao seu lado, segurando-a nos braços. Ele pegou-a no colo e levantou-se calmamente. Ainda fitando-a, disse com frieza:

- Eu já disse para parar de tremer.

Foi em vão. O modo frio com que ele falava só a fez tremer mais ainda de tanto medo. Não sabia o que iria acontecer. Sasuke, para ela, era imprevisível.

- O que foi? Não está me reconhecendo? Deve ser por causa dessa roupa ridícula que o "titio Orochi" me deu...

- "Titio Orochi"?! Como você pôde se juntar a esse traidor que agora você chama tão intimamente de "titio Orochi"?! Você me enoja, Sasuke!

Ela, então, o empurrou bruscamente e voltou a ficar de pé. A apreensão foi substituída pela revolta, que era visível em seu olhar.

- Ah, que bom... Consegui te fazer voltar ao normal. – com um sorriso vitorioso, Sasuke profere essas palavras.

- Uh?!

- Só agora entendeu? Eu falei aquilo só para você voltar a si. Nunca pensei que um dia você teria tanto medo de mim, muito menos que parasse de dizer meu nome sem o sufixo "-kun". – estranhamente, havia certa mágoa no que dissera - Será que parou de ter aquele amor doentio e patético por mim? Já era tempo.

- ...c-como???

Sasuke, tão rápido quanto antes, novamente se posta ao lado de Sakura e a pega no colo.

- Me larga! Me põe no chão! – ela socava o peito desnudo do Uchiha, mas não com todas as forças... Apesar de tudo, não tinha coragem de machucá-lo.

Ele a leva até sua cama, soltando-a sem a menor compaixão. Por causa da queda, ela fecha os olhos involuntariamente, até que sente alguém sentando sobre suas pernas esticadas.

- S-sasuke...???

O Uchiha se levanta, apoiado nos joelhos, se joga para frente e apóia uma das mãos ao lado do ombro de Sakura. Com a outra mão, saca sua espada e a aponta perigosamente para o rosto da ninja.

Ela, então, pega uma kunai e a posiciona perigosamente em frente ao pescoço do rapaz, que diz:

- Nunca pensei que as coisas poderiam chegar a esse ponto.

- É... Nem eu.

Ambos se encaram seriamente. Porém, do nada, Sasuke ri.

- Huhuhu...

- Qual é a graça???

- Até parece que você teria coragem de me matar.

O sorriso cínico que ele deu apenas aumentou a raiva de Sakura pelo o que ele dissera. E, contra sua vontade, seu rostou corou.

Contudo, o que a fez corar mais ainda foi a atitude que Sasuke tomou em seguida.

Ele joga sua espada no chão. Antes que Sakura notasse de tão confusa que ficou, ele retira a kunai de sua mão e lhe dá o mesmo fim de sua espada.

- O... O que está fazen...???

Sua voz sumiu. Sumiu por causa de um toque inesperado por parte de Sasuke. Ele abriu o zíper da blusa de Sakura e pôs uma das mãos dentro da blusa que ela tinha por debaixo daquela, acariciando suas costas. Com a outra mão, prendeu ambos os punhos da ninja.

- Pensa que não notei o quanto você ainda gosta de mim... Sua irritante?

O tom da voz de Sasuke era diferente de qualquer um que Sakura já havia escutado dele. Parecia que ele queria dizer alguma coisa indiretamente... Algo que ele era orgulhoso demais para admitir...

Olhava fixamente para Sakura. Movia-se para frente, mas hesitava quando seu rosto estava próximo demais do rosto dela, que estava bastante constrangida.

Sakura não compreendeu o que estava escondido nas entrelinhas do que Sasuke falara agora há pouco. Concentrava-se em pensar em como sairia daquela situação, mas... Ao mesmo tempo... Ela estava gostando daquilo. Estava gostando de ficar tão perto assim de Sasuke. Parecia um sonho se tornando realidade. Mas a realidade era outra daquela que ela imaginava que seria: Sasuke a abandonou, abandonou os amigos, abandonou a vila onde foi acolhido, tudo por um desejo mesquinho de vingança. Ela precisava ser racional. _Precisava_, mas não _queria_. Sua vontade era abraçar Sasuke fortemente e dizer o quanto ainda o amava.

Enquanto Sakura tinha sua batalha interior, Sasuke também tinha a dele. Não pensava em reencontrar Sakura tão repentinamente. Ou melhor, não _esperava _reencontrá-la, porque pensar ele pensava... E muito....

- Posso fazer algo... – ele diz, naquele mesmo tom de voz anterior - ...que eu gostaria de ter feito daquela vez, quando saí de Konoha?

- Por acaso vai pedir desculpas? Depois de tanto tempo?! Tudo bem, até posso pensar no seu caso... Mas não pense que vou perdoá-lo tão facilmente!

- Hum... Não era isso, mas... Então... Você ainda tem mágoa desse dia?

- Bastante.

- E passou esse tempo todo me procurando, em vez de cuidar da sua vida?

- Exato. Junto com o Naruto. Que, aliás, também está muito magoado.

- Ah, dele eu cuido depois... Tenho um problema particular com você para resolver.

- Hã? Do que está falando?

- Você realmente é irritante...

Sasuke sorri cinicamente, assim como fez antes na despedida de Sakura.

- Mas, dessa vez... – completa - ...não vou fazê-la adormecer e te deixar num banquinho de praça. Vou fazer o que eu queria fazer além de ter dito "obrigado".

Tampouco Sakura ruborizou com a diminuição da proximidade de seu rosto com o de Sasuke, este capturou seus lábios com os dele, beijando-a ardentemente.

Os pensamentos racionais de Sakura fugiram na hora, e ela se entregou àquele beijo tão inesperado e tão apaixonado.

Seus lábios se separaram. Os de Sasuke foram de encontro ao pescoço e em seguida ao ombro de Sakura. Esta pôs as mãos por dentro da blusa de Sasuke para acariciá-lo e, por impulso, lhe tirou a vestimenta.

Sasuke mordia levemente sua orelha, fazendo Sakura arrepiar. Ela acariciou suas costas, subiu para a nuca e chegou aos cabelos. Sasuke inverteu o caminho que havia feito antes e voltou aos lábios dela, beijando-a com fervor. Sakura pôs as mãos em seu rosto, e ele outra vez em suas costas.

E assim ficaram, trocando carícias, beijos e suspiros.

Porém, abruptamente, Sasuke separou-se dela.

- Tsc... Tem alguém vindo! Ainda está um pouco longe, mas eu sei que está se aproximando... E nessa direção...

Ambos se encararam, um tão ofegante quanto o outro. Sakura rubra e, por incrível que pareça, Sasuke também, mas de leve.

Lentamente, ele levou sua mão a uma das faces da ninja. Pôde sentir o quão quente estava. Claro, não só por causa do rubor, mas pelo calor que ambos emanavam depois de manifestarem o quanto queriam um ao outro.

- Sakura... – ele fez uma pausa e fechou os olhos - ...eu não pretendia pedir desculpas, mas... Perdoe-me por aquele dia. Perdoe-me também por não ter me controlado ao te rever. – ele sorri, maroto - Se bem que disso eu acho que você não vai ter mágoa...

- Sasuke-kun!!! – ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos de tanta vergonha. E o "-kun" veio automaticamente.

Sasuke apenas sorriu e, calmamente, retirou as mãos que tapavam aquele lindo e vermelho rosto. Deu-lhe um beijo de leve, tão docemente que transmitia a sinceridade dos sentimentos de Sasuke por ela.

- E-eu... Eu ainda te amo, Sasuke-kun! – levantando-se, abraçou-o desesperadamente, como se aquela fosse a primeira e última vez que poderiam ter um contato tão próximo.

- Não fale como se isso não tivesse passado de um sonho... Aconteceu mesmo. Mesmo os sonhos mais loucos podem se tornar realidade. Eu achava que você iria me esquecer, mas... – ele parou. Hesitou em continuar.

- "Mas"...?

- Hunf... – ele suspirou de raiva e, contrariado, prosseguiu – Mas fiquei feliz por ver que você ainda me amava. Fiquei mesmo feliz.

Foi a vez dele abraçá-la carinhosamente.

De repente, Sasuke sentiu lágrimas escorrerem do rosto dela.

- O que foi? – ele estava visivelmente preocupado.

- Tenho medo deste ser nosso último encontro... Nosso último encontro feliz... – dizia, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.

- Ah, não fale assim... E, por favor... – ele coloca o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela - ...que ninguém saiba o que aconteceu aqui. Não quero ninguém sabendo, ouviu?

O choro de Sakura cessou e uma expressão risonha formou-se em seu rosto.

- Ora, ora... Quer dizer que Sasuke Uchiha também fica acanhado?

O forte rubor o entregou. Sakura começou a gargalhar, mas se segurava para não rir mais alto ainda.

- Shhh! Já falei que tem gente se aproximando!

Ela se controlava tanto que parecia que ia explodir de tanto rir.

- Ah... Que saudade da sua risada... – o rapaz disse, de propósito, apenas para ela ficar envergonhada e parar de rir. E conseguiu.

Enquanto vestia sua blusa, ele pensou consigo mesmo: "Mas eu estava realmente com saudades... Não só da sua risada, mas... De você."

- Adeus, Sakura.

- Adeus...

Antes que pudessem dar um último beijo antes de ficarem longe um do outro mais uma vez... No exato momento... Sai abre a porta bruscamente.

- Saku...?

Sasuke a empurra nos braços de Sai. Precisava "atuar", fingindo que queria se desfazer dela.

Então, Sasuke faz seu aposento explodir.

E o que acontece depois nós já sabemos...

.

.

.

**FanFic escrita em agosto/2008, mas nunca publiquei antes por... Vergonha. ._.  
**

**Foi a primeira vez que fiz uma história descrevendo coisas mais, hum, "quentes"... Fiquei com receio de publicar, sei lá... Porque escrever coisas assim não faz muito meu estilo... ^^'**

**Porém, depois, comecei a ler FanFics que continham hentai (a maioria da Pime-chan; as outras foram indicações, e poxa, com enredos muitos bons, muito bons mesmo!), e comecei a me acostumar (um pouco) com cenas assim (mas depende do que acontece... tem coisas que acho MUITO nojentas num hentai...). Enfim, o fato é que comecei a pensar seriamente em escrever hentai. Mas é claro, mantendo meu estilo, ou seja, seria algo leve se comparado à maioria dos hentais que há por aí... Então, resolvi finalmente publicar essa FanFic, pros leitores já terem uma idéia de como serão minhas cenas hentai (uma delas já escrevi, e é pra uma longfic ShikaIno que estou preparando), assim como dei uma palhinha na FanFic "A Cereja". Espero que tenham gostado... ^///^**


End file.
